


Dongho Drabbles

by imissmaeberry



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: a series of drabbles written for my very best boy, Dongho, to be updated intermittently.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. “You’re so cute” “you’re so warm” “how did i get so lucky”

**prompt: “You’re so cute” “you’re so warm” “how did i get so lucky”**

* * *

Cold days don’t seem quite as cold when you spend them indoors, snuggled up on the couch next to the warmth of your boyfriend, Dongho. Currently, however, you’ve pulled yourself from the pile of blankets to stand in front of the stove heating milk for hot chocolate. 

“Hurry up,” comes a whine from the couch. “I miss you.” 

You laugh, stirring the milk in the pot. “It won’t be that much longer.” 

Apparently that answer isn’t satisfactory, though, because within moments there’s a warm body pressed against your back, Dongho’s chin settling on your shoulder as he wraps his arms around your waist. 

“You’re taking too long.” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. “The couch is lonely without you.”

You rest one hand on top of his arms where they’re settled at your waist, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth. “You said you wanted hot chocolate. Unless you want me to burn the milk by heating it too fast?”

Dongho pouts and pulls away from you momentarily, only to turn you around so he can hold you against his chest, wrapping the dregs of his blanket shroud around you. You giggle, wrapping your arms around his waist now as he settles his chin on top of your head.

“I have to watch the milk.” you say, but it’s muffled into his chest and he laughs, pressing a kiss into your hair. 

“I can watch it, it’s fine. It’s almost boiled anyway.” 

True to his word, the milk boils not a minute later and Dongho removes it from the heat, pouring it carefully into the two mugs you’d set aside earlier all while still holding you against him. 

“Okay,” he sighs, dramatic, “I have to let you go now to go back to the couch. Please take your precious angel mug and come cuddle with me.” 

You pull away from him, pouting as you take the mug he hands you. You lead the way back to the couch, snuggling back up under the pile of blankets still covering the couch and holding your mug against your chest, smiling. Dongho comes towards you, his own blanket still hanging from his shoulders, and smiles softly at you. 

“You’re so cute.” he says, handing you his mug as he settles himself behind you so you can lean back against his chest. He takes his cup back and takes a sip as you lay back, making yourself comfortable. 

“You’re warm.” you return, watching as he scrolls through netflix to return to the drama the two of you had been watching. He laughs, presses play on the episode, and sets the remote down in favor of playing with your hair. 

Later, as the drama reaches its emotional climax in the background, your mugs now emptied and set aside, Dongho readjusts himself so you’re nearly laying on top of him, a warm hand rubbing up and down your side. 

The protagonist and his ex argue on screen, the love interest standing tearful in the background, and Dongho squeezes you closer. 

“How did I get so lucky?” he whispers. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, baby.” He presses a kiss to your temple, and you feel your cheeks flush. 

“Shut up.” you mumble. “I’m the one who’s lucky to have you, honey.” 

Dongho’s ears flame up, but the smile on his face is wide and bright. “You’re so cute. I’m the luckiest man in the whole world because you’re the cutest in the whole world. So cute.” He pulls you up closer for the sole purpose of covering your face in kisses. “The cutest.”

You laugh and let him continue, because you know you’re the lucky one. “I love you, Dongho.”

“I love you too, baby. My cute baby. Who I love more than anything. The cutest.” 

“You’re ridiculous. You should order dinner.” 

“Anything for you, baby.”


	2. "I want kisses"

**“I want kisses”**

“Baby.”

You turn at the sound of your boyfriend’s voice and see him standing in the doorway of the living room, dripping sweat from his workout. 

“Yes, baby?” 

Dongho’s ears go red and he comes closer. “I want kisses, baby.”

“You’re sweaty and gross. Go shower and then I’ll give you kisses.” 

Dongho pouts and leans over you on the couch, face crowding near yours and sweat running back up to his hairline, threatening to drip onto you. “I want kisses now though. Gimme a kiss and then I’ll go shower. And then demand more kisses.”

You lean up to press a quick kiss to Dongho’s pout, which leads to him biting softly at your lips. You pull back, pressing against his chest to make him stand upright. “There, now go shower. I’m gonna start dinner.”

Dongho leans back down swiftly pressing another kiss against your forehead before straightening up and leaving the living room towards the bedroom. 

When he finishes, he finds you still on the couch, nothing going on the stove, the oven not preheating. 

“So what’s the plan for dinner, babe?” Dongho lays himself across the couch, his head in your lap. 

“Oh, I ordered takeout. Vietnamese. We’ll have to go get it in a few minutes. You finished showering just in time, baby.” You smooth your fingers through his clean hair, scrolling through your phone. 

Dongho hums, leaning into the touch. “Before we go…”

You raise your eyebrows at him, moving your phone so he can see you directly. “Yeah?”

“I want kisses.” He smiles up at you and puckers his lips, laughing when you tap your fingertips to his mouth instead. He sits and then stands up, squatting down to your level to grab under your thighs - before you know it, he’s sitting on the couch once more with you in his lap. “I want kisses, baby. Please.”

You laugh and lean in, unsurprised when he meets you partway and a hand settles on the back of your neck. His lips move slowly against yours, pulling back to quickly change the angle and then kiss you harder, deeper. His other hand rests on your thigh, moving up and down slowly as the kiss heats up.

All until an alarm sounds on your phone. Blaringly loud. 

You pull away, panting, running your tongue over your lips. “We have to go, babe. We have to pick up dinner.”

Dongho grumbles something under his breath, reaching out to turn off the alarm but not letting you off his lap. 

“Babe.” You insist. “We can makeout later, I promise, after we go pick our food up. It can always be reheated but we have to pick it up first.”

Dongho bites his lip. “How about this - I’ll go pick it up, and when I get home, you’re waiting for me in bed, huh baby? Does that sound like a plan?”

Your face heats up but you find yourself nodding. “Ye-yeah...I think that sounds good.”

Dongho lets you up and stands, pressing one last quick kiss to your forehead before going to grab his keys.

Later, when Dongho gets back into his car with the takeout, he checks his phone and sees a text from you. 

A picture of you in bed, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts, captioned only with “I want kisses.”


	3. After working 6 hours straight, “you don’t have to do that. Really.”

**After working 6 hours straight, “you don’t have to do that. Really.”**

You’re starting to worry. Dongho’s been stuck in his office for hours now - he’d made a small appearance at breakfast, but mostly to grab what is likely  _ more _ coffee and press a soft kiss to the top of your head as you munched on your cereal before heading back into his office. 

_ “Did you even sleep?” you asked, concerned. He hummed in response, pulling a frown from you. “That’s not a no, baby.”  _

_ He set his coffee down, used both hands to rub your shoulders. “Don’t worry about me baby, okay? I got some sleep. I promise. And I’ll get plenty more once I’m done with my work.” _

_ “At least eat something with all that coffee you’re drinking. I’ll even make you something.” You took one of his hands in yours, pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I can’t help but worry about you, you know that.” _

_ Dongho chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I’ll grab myself something, you stay right here and eat your own breakfast.” He went back into the kitchen, grabbed some protein bars, and shuffled back into his office, throwing a “Love you,” over his shoulder.  _

But that had been at breakfast. It’s nearing mid-afternoon, now, and you haven’t even heard or seen him leave the room to use the bathroom. He’s been working on this day in and day out for at least a week, and if he doesn’t take a real break soon you don’t want to think about what will happen to him. 

Enough is enough. 

You head into the kitchen, grabbing things from the cupboard and fridge and setting about to make a proper meal. Butter melts in a pan on the stove as you chop and slice vegetables and meat, throwing them in together and delighting in the sizzle they make. The water you have in a pot boils too and things quickly begin to come together. With everything done, you make a heaping serving to take in to Dongho and go up to the office door, opening it without bothering to knock. 

You’re greeted with a sad sight: Dongho surrounded by crumpled up papers and half drunk coffees and energy drinks and protein bar wrappers. 

“Dongho.” you sigh, coming up behind him to set the food down on the desk. He turns and looks at you and the circles under his eyes break your heart. “Oh, baby…”

He smiles at you like he’s trying to reassure you and it only makes you frown in response. “Thank you.”

“Do you know how long you’ve been working this time, Dongho?” 

He looks down at the clock on his laptop and lets out a little “oh.” 

“Six  _ hours _ . You need to take better care of yourself. You need to take a  _ break _ , Dongho.” You run your fingers through his hair. 

“I will, I will, I just need to finish -” 

You huff and drag him out of the chair, grabbing the plate of food in your other hand, bringing both the food and your boyfriend back out to the kitchen. You release him only to set him down into a chair at the table and placing the food in front of him. 

“Eat.” you instruct, sitting down across from him. 

He fidgets, picking up his fork. “I’d feel better if  _ you  _ were eating too, you know.”

“Fine.” You go to the kitchen to make yourself a plate before rejoining him, bringing him some water as well. “Now eat. Please?” 

Dongho pouts, mostly at himself, because your tone is almost desperate and it makes him feel a little guilty for letting himself take it so far.

Now that you’ve  _ really  _ dragged him away, he can feel the fatigue start to set in. He can feel the exhaustion like a physical ache deep in his bones, and his eyes feel dry and like he's kept them open for weeks. He looks down at the pasta and he's never seen anything so appetizing. 

Dongho takes one bite, then another, and soon he's shoveling food into his mouth at a near-alarming rate. Soon the plate is cleared and he looks up at you, smile on his face. "Can I have some more, baby? Please?"

Once lunch has been finished and dishes have been washed - and so has Dongho, once you pushed him into the shower - you force Dongho under the covers in your bed, hardly surprised when he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into bed with him. 

"Thank you, baby." he whispers, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. You shake your head, telling him he doesn't need to thank you. 

"No, I mean it. You don't have to take care of me, but you did anyway. I really, really appreciate it. I couldn't break myself out of my funk." He pulls you tighter against him, warm hands rubbing your stomach. "You don't have to do that. Really."

"I care about you though, Dongho. I love you, and I  _ hate _ seeing you get so overwhelmed like that." You sigh and take one of his hands in yours. "Just sleep now, okay? You really need it."

Dongho hums in response, mumbles something that sounds like "I love you too," and soon, his breathing evens out, and the room goes quiet.


	4. have you eaten yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little different from the others. I just have a lot of feelings about dongho and the way his shows his love through food, bc I'm the same way. enjoy

**"have you eaten yet?"**

dongho has always been the type to show his love through food. 

a shared treat simply tasted better, even when he teased. 

food was how dongho said, "I've been thinking of you." who needed words, he thought, when a bag or three of a favorite treat spoke a thousand words? 

it's not that dongho isn't good with words, because he is. he can fill pages with words so beautiful it would bring a stone to tears, and though shy, he's more than able to speak his words aloud. 

some feelings are just better conveyed in the warmth of fresh soup, grilled meat, baked bread. he knows that there is nothing more comforting than eating the food you crave most when nothing else seems to be going right, even if that comfort is fleeting. 

dongho knows that food can make a place thousands of miles away feel a little more like home, like the place you miss the most, and dongho knows better than some the way food can wash away your weariness. 

dongho gives love through food, but nothing makes dongho feel warmer than when his love through food is returned. when you already know his favorite order from his favorite chicken place, the name of that dish he's had only once but will always remember the taste of. when he's been stressed and barely sleeping, and suddenly a bowl of noodles appears in front of him with a soft reminder to "eat and get some sleep." 

dongho will never forget a food that you don't like, and will always remember the way his heart swells when you do the same for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love dongho sm you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/carebearcoupsie)


End file.
